Knight of the wind and Mage of the century
by SnowStar and Pisces
Summary: Sonic and Twilight delve into a brand new adventure, the Two are transported to a world different from there own and must aid the Royal Wizard Merlina in saving the kingdom from the dictatorship of king author. Will they prevail, or end up being prisoners of Camelot forever. Rated T for violence, blood, and some content that might not be suitable for young readers. You were warned!
1. A first encounter

**Hope you guys are ready for a totally new series, a side series to sonic adventure. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Rainbow dash!" Twilight shouted as she and sonic were inside weird spacial rend, being carried by a mysterious force.

"Twilight!" Sonic shouted. She looked back at the hedgehog who had a serious look.

"Calm down, its hopeless. We got sucked in. The only thing we can do now, is see where we go!" He told her.

"-but Sonic!"

"It'll be okay. We'll get back to Equestria, you can count on it." Sonic said clasping her hands together with his to reassure her. She looked down at their hands and looked back with a nod and smile.

"Right, I know we will." She said. Sonic smirked. They then seen an opening of the spacial plane and were sucked through it. There were clouds swirling into a hole revealing the ground below them.

"Uh, Twi. I'm no physicist but, I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to land 1000ft from the ground." Sonic said as the two sailed toward the ground.

"Ah! I need to use a spell." Twilight thought, she then began to concentrate her magic slowing her course towards the ground to a slow decent...Except Sonic.

"Wait! What about meeeeeeee!" Sonic shouted spiraling to the ground landing making a cloud of dust swoosh up from the sudden impact.

"Oops! I forgot to do it for both of us." Twilight panicked landing softly on the ground waving away the dirt cloud.

"Sonic, are you okay?!" Twilight said as the dirt cleared. Sonic was buried upside down from his head to his waist. He began wriggle and worm his legs to pull himself out, but it was to no avail.

"Hang on sonic! I'll pull you out." Twilight said grabbing his legs and pulling with all her might. She felt him move and pulled with one more good oomph and pulled him out. She looked up only to stifle into a chuckle as sonic was covered with dirt and with a very unhappy expression.

"Jeez, thanks Twi." Sonic said spitting out some dirt and coming ti a stand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to let you fall." She said holding her laughter. Sonic shook himself of the dirt and patted his fur. Sonic then felt a tug on his arm.

"Huh?" He turned around to come face to face with a girl dressed in a wierd cloak and holding a strange staff.

"Sorry for my summons, knight of the wind." She said, sonic looked in awe and looked around their surroundings. He saw these strange black creatures who looked like they came out of a horror film, he then turned his attention to a knight in gold armor shrouded by a dark aura and a sinister presence upon his noble steed.

"Whoa! I get it now. Lady you made this too easy." Sonic said to her.

"Aaahhh!" Twilight shouted as one of the goons dashed toward Twilight. Sonic ran over and threw Twilight high into the air.

"Watch this!" Sonic said as he dashed around in a small circle creating a blue tornado disposing the black creature in swift assault, he then returned to where he threw Twilight and held his arms out to which she fell into, he then stood her on her feet.

"Thanks." She said.

"No prob, your turn metalhead." Sonic said getting ready to boost at the knight when he was stopped by a hand pulling on him. She pulled him back knocking him on his butt.

"No, you musn't. He's too powerful." The girl said

"Then what do we do?" Twilight asked the girl.

"We must escape." She said slamming the rod of the staff in the ground making a cloud of swirling dust appear around them engulfing their bodies. The knight raised his sword from his scabbard and slash the cloud making the uneven forces of wind collide and break apart. After the the swirling stopped it revealed them of nowhere to be seen. The knight looked onward to a cliff to see three knights of his round table. The golden knight then rose with his horse to meet with them.

"i will give chase." He told them. They kneeled before him.

"Yes, your majesty." They said in unison.

"Do not fail me." He threatened riding off into darkness.

"You heard the king." A light purple female cat in clad armor said.

"-But that's the Royal sorcerer Merlina!" A red echidna said.

"You know the kings words are absolute." A black hedgehog with red stripes running on his quills.

"Without loyalty, we are nothing to the king.(though, the kingdom isn't what it used to be.)" The cat said.

"Come on, we have a job to do." The black hedgehog said leaving as they followed.

* * *

"Hey! What was that about back there! I could've taken that guy on." Sonic fussed at the girl.

"Sonic! I'm sure there's a reason. If you let her explain." Twilight said.

"Well it better be a good one." Sonic thought.

"I'm terribly sorry, but you cannot defeat that knight in golden armor." She said.

"Who is this golden knight?" Twilight asked.

"He is none other than the knight of legends, the king of camelot." She said.

"Wait you mean like in the stories. That...knight is king author!" Twilight said.

"Yes." The girl said.

"So what does he want with you." Sonic said.

"I am merlina, a sorceress. I have taken something very important to his plans."

"So why couldn't I take him on." Sonic said.

"He wields the legendary scabbard, givin to him by the lady of the lake. The great sword Excalibur. Wielding the scabbard has made him immortal to attacks." Merlina said.

 **(Play knight of the wind-crush 40.)**

"Well, we should do something about it then." Sonic said taking a few steps on a trail. "Well, Twi. Ready for another adventure." Sonic said turning back to Twilight. Twilight smiled and nodded walking up to the hedgehog.

"You bet! Together." She said. Sonic smiled.

"Alright, Merlina. Were ready." Sonic said.

"Lets go kick some chivalrous ass!"

 **Sonic and Twilight in:**

 **Knight of the wind and Mage of the century**

* * *

 **Next time:**

"a sacred sword?"

"Who are you fellers?"

"Knave!"

"Man your annoying."

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope you all are excited with this new series. As always leave your thoughts in the reviews, and if you wanna get notified follow or fav this story.**

 **Bye~**


	2. Apples to Apples

**Hey everybody, here we go into the second chapter, hope you guys like it and will continue with support. Recently I watched a video theory about pokemon, and I have to say. It was all kinds of mind fuck. I recommend you guys go watch it, I thought it was awesome. If you wanna know the video here's the youtuber who made it.**

 **Gnoggin or othewise known as lockstein. If you are a pokemon fan and love lore. Go watch it.**

 **Without further ado lets get into the chapter.**

* * *

"So how do we defeat king author. " sonic said as the three walked down the trail.

"there's a sacred sword in stone above on a rock near a tree, but the way is guarded by our enemy." Merlina said.

"A sacred sword?" Sonic said.

"So we use the sword to defeat the king, right." Twilight said. Merlina only turned her head in thought before looking back at them.

"Yes."

"Well, what are we waiting for! Lets go get that sword and run old tincan down." Sonic said.

"Where is it?" Twilight asked.

"If we keep going down this trail well come upon its resting place."

"So, come on. I'm tired of waiting." Sonic said impatiently

"Sonic, here." Merlina said putting a gauntlet on sonics right hand, "you too Twilight." She handed Twilight a brown over cape and placed it around her neck letting it drape down and covered the top half of her

"Hm? What's this?" Sonic said looking at the gauntlet.

"These are all I have for armor, forgive me." She said bowing.

"Hey cut that crap, if its all you can do then I'm fine with it." Sonic said.

"Yeah, don't stress over us, we will be fine as long as we stay together." Twilight said.

"Twi's right, well help out every step of the way." Sonic said.

"You are truly kind." She said as she rose up.

"Sonic. Since your new to these times, you should probably learn swordplay." Twilight said.

"Right, I was thinking that too." Sonic said. "Oh I know!" Sonic said pounding his hand in his palm.

"Hey Merlina!" Sonic said.

"Hm? What is it." She said.

"Your a sorcerer right?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." She said.

"I have an idea." Sonic said.

"Do you want me to train your friend in magic." Merlina said.

"Actually I was gonna ask if you can conjour up some food." Sonic said.

"What?! We're in the middle of a forest trail to find a sacred sword, and your main concern is food!" Twilight shouted.

"What? Can you blame a guy for being hungry." Sonic said shrugging his shoulders. "But, you could learn magic from her, it'll be helpful in future fights." Sonic said.

"I guess, but if you ask me to make you food after it, I'll konk you." Twilight told him.

"There goes my portable vending machine idea." Sonic fake teared.

"Who's there!" Someone said. The trio looked where the voice came from, they saw an anthro pony carrying a basket of apples along with a dog beside her. She had blonde hair and same went for her tail, she had bright green eyes almost like sonics, she had freckles on her cheeks for additional features along with her orange skin. She spoke in an southern accent and wore rolled up pantslegs with a flannel tied in the middle showing her cleavage. Sonic slightly leaned, but straightened up when he earned the deathglare from Twilight. He then started to whistle as if nothing happened.

"What are you doing near my farm?" The pony said dropping the basket and cracking her knuckles. Sonic whistled.

"That's what you call a badass cowgirl. Damn." Sonic said rubbing under his nose with a smirk on his face.

"You bet your hedgehog hide I am, I'm the strongest girl you'll ever meet." She said rolling her arm.

"Easy lassie, we don't won't no trouble." Sonic said. He then walked over to the pony.

"This is wierd, I know we are in different world, but-" Twilight thought as she watched sonic and the girl come face to face.

"Why does this one have Applejack in it, we must be in an alternative dimension." Twilight thought.

"So, listen." Sonic said in a serious tone.

"I only heard of different dimensions through my books, but I guess they really exists." Twilight thought as she was processing their situation.

"-do you have any food!" Sonic said on his knees bowing to the ground before the pony.

"What?! Your still thinking about food." Twilight gritted her teeth.

"Who are you fellers?" The pony asked confused.

"I'm terribly sorry miss, we must pardon ourselves, for which we did not know this was near your farm." Merlina said coming in the open.

"The royal sorcerer Merlina! What are you doing out here." The girl said.

"We have escaped from king author and are running away until we find the sacred sword of legend." Merlina said.

"Well, you can't find it around my farm that's for sure." The girl said.

"Is no one gonna feed me." Sonic said ceawling on the ground, Twilight's foot slammed down on his head digging him into the ground.

"Would you stop thinkng about your stomach!" Twilight said.

 **"Rrrrrrummmmmbllllleee" (idk, stomach grumbles -3-).**

"Eh?"

"See, I'm not the only one." Twilight only dug her foot deeper to his skull with embarrassment on her face.

"Shut up!" She said, the dog then came over to sonic before digging to get to his face.

"Hmm, I think I know someone who knows where your sword is. Follow me, its almost nightime anyway, and I'm pretty sure yall need to sit a spell."

"Thank you miss..." Merlina went silent to signal the girl to tell her name.

"Oh, right. My names Applejack." She said.

"I'm Twilight sparkle." Twilight said introducing herself. "Yep this officially weird." She thought.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic mumbled through the dirt as the dog has nearly freed the hedgehog.

"Did you say, chronic the hemphog." Applejack said. Sonic popped his out and spoke more clearly.

"Its Sonic the hedgehog." Sonic told her. The dog then licked sonics face

"Alright, come on. This way." Applejack said.

* * *

"Granny smith! We got visitors." Applejack said going to a little red house on a plain field surrounded by fence with a barn in the distance along with apple trees for miles. As they went to the house they saw an old pony who was sitting in a rocking chair murmuring until she saw Applejack.

"Applejack, where'd you go." The old woman known as granny smith said.

"Me and winona went out to get apples granny. We then ran into these travelers." Applejack said. The old pony began to look at them squinting her eyes.

"I see, uh, who are they?" She said.

"My name is Merlina, I am the Royal sorcerer, or at least I used to be."

"I'm Twilight sparkle. Pleased to meet you." Twilight said.

"Hey, I'm Sonic the hedgehog. Uh, exscuse me granny smith. You got any food." Sonic asked in desperate need to quench his hunger.

"Why yes I do young man, me and the girls make dinner every night. Your welcome to join us." She told him. Sonic grew starry eyed.

"Yes, please ma'am." Sonic said shaking his head vigorously before he got punched in the shoulder by Twilight. Sonic acted like he was hurt

"Your so mean Twi. (-3-)" sonic said.

"Whelp, you kiddies get on in. Dinner starts soon." Granny smith said.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Sonic said entering the house.

"What am I going to do with him." Twilight sighed.

"Are you his girlfriend or something." Granny smith said. Twilight shook her head much like sonic.

"No, no, no, no. Its not like that, we're just friends." Twilight told her with red on her face. She then entered herself, Merlina followed after.

"Hehe heh, kids these days are fun to mess with." Granny smith said going in.

"We don't have much room, but we have some spare beds in the attic. So try to sleep on those if you can." Applejack told them.

"Hey I don't care where I sleep, anythings fine as long as I get food." Sonic said.

"Well then, I'll take your word for it." Applejack said, "Applebloom! We have guest." She called. A little girl then walked into the room, she was about 4'8" standard height for her, she had a red hair fluffed around with a pinkish ribbon tied into it. Her eyes were golden sunflower and she wore a white tank top with jean short bottoms.

"Hello." She greeted. Twilight remembered her exactly. They all looked at sonic who was smoking from his ears.

"What's wrong?" Applejack asked. Sonic then fell to his knees. Applebloom then went to sonic.

"Hey mister are you ok?" She said. Sonic looked up.

"C...c..."

" what are you saying?" Twilight said.

"Cuteness overload!" Sonic said before falling back. (He has been attacked by the kawaii)

"I swear!" Twilight said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"So anyways, what brings you here to our farm." Granny smith asked.

"We're searching for a sword, a sword we believe is somewhere in this forest." Twilight said.

"A sword huh?" Granny smith said.

"You heard of it." Sonic said.

"Nope."

"Figures" sonic and Twilight sulked.

"But, I do remember this one thing I seen. It was made of metal and sitting on a rock. It was north of here I reckon." She said.

"That's better than nothing." Sonic said.

"Granny! I'm back." They all looked back to see a big burly red pony... (you know who it is. ¤-¤)

"Macintosh, how was town?" Applebloom said.

"Busy" Applejack said.

"Eeyup." He said.

"Whoa, he's huge." Whispered to himself.

"Well big mac, your just in time for dinner." Granny said.

"-and I thought knuckles looked tougher than the rest of them." Sonic said to himself again as he began slaughtering his food.

"Do you have to eat like a pig." Twilight said.

"What, it shows that their cooking is good. 10/10." Sonic told her. Twilight only rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Nightime**

* * *

"Ah, that was great." Sonic said patting his belly, "sucks that there weren't enough beds. Guess big red barn is gonna have to do." Sonic said going up a ladder to the top of the barn. He then got to the roof and laid down on it gazing at the stars.

"Wow, what a view." Sonic said as he looked on at all the pretty stars and distant view. It was beautiful. Sonic then closed his eyes and let the breeze hit his face.

"It is breathtaking, isn't it." Sonic shot his eyes open and looked over and seen Applejack in pajamas with apples on them. Her hair was down instead of in a bun tied by a hairbow.

"Yeah." Sonic said closing his eyes back again.

"Mind if I join you." Applejack said.

"Help yourself." Sonic told her.

"Hm, thanks." She said laying down as well.

"I used to come out here and look at the stars." She said.

"Hm?" Sonic opened one eye.

"When I was little, granny would take us out here and watch the stars as they passed by. We never got to see them much, since we always worked." She said. "Never found time to."

"Hm, well. Working hard for what you have, that's the prize off the counter. This is the present that comes after." Sonic said.

"What kind of nonsense talk is that." Applejack laughed.

"Hey, you try coming up with something better then." Sonic joked.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm not a wisdom type of pony." She joked back.

"Hm, guess we're just not that wise." Sonic laughed.

"Say, sonic." Applejack said.

"Hm?"

"What are your goals?" She asked him.

"My goals?" Sonic repeated. He then looked up at the stars again he reached out his hand as if grabbing something.

"I never really thought about it. I always ran, thats all I wanted to do." He said, "I am the last of my kind, where we come from, there's no like me around anywhere. It just me." He continued balling his hand into a fist.

"What? You mean you ain't got no family or anything." Applejack said sitting up.

"Yeah, but its no worries. I'm alright, ain't nothing slowing me down. I'm the fastest thing alive." Sonic then stood up. "I'm sonic the hedgehog!"

"Sonic shut up!" They heard Twilight say before a clock came out of nowhere hitting sonics head.

"Ow. Ow, ow, ow." Sonic said rubbing his now sore head.

"Well it is late at night sugarhog, it ain't exactly morning." Applejack told him.

"Sorry, got caught up in my hype." Sonic smiled.

"Well goodnight Sonic, see you in the morning." Applejack said standing up.

"You too, have nice dreams." Sonic told her smirking. Applejack put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you have friends. Don't forget that your not alone." Applejack said letting go and leaving. Sonic looked up at the sky again and closed his eyes again and opened them. With a smile on his face.

"Guess I do Applejack, hahaha." Sonic laughed to himself.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Granny smith said. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, me and my friends are on a journey. We have some business to take care of." Sonic said.

"I understand. I can see why Applejack wants to join you."

"Huh?" Sonic then looked and seen Applejack coming out the door with a sack on her back.

"Hey." She said, "thought you might need a hand on your journey to the sacred sword."

"Wait! What about your farm?" Sonic asked.

"Ah, big mac can take care of things and Applebloom can handle herself." She told him, "knave!"

"What?"

"Its only the lowest in knight rankings. Work your way up and you'll get a better title." Applejack smirked. Sonic stood astounded, but returned to a smile.

"Man your annoying." Sonic joked, Twilight smiled at the sight of their friendship.

"Well, if you wanna come, I ain't stopping you." Sonic smirked holding out his hand.

"Glad to hear it partner." Applejack said grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"Oh."

"Thanks for last night." Sonic told her. Applejack smiled.

"Yeah, well granny. I'm off." Applejack told her granny.

"Be careful. Come back when your done with the journey." She said. Applejack put a peice of wheat grass I her mouth.

 **(Play knight of the wind)**

"I will." She said as they walked away. They then left the farm not looking back.

"What made you want to come with us Applejack." Twilight asked her. Applejack looked in front at sonic.

"I got my reasons." She said.

"Come on guys what are we waiting for, lets find that sword already." Sonic cheered as he ran ahead of them.

"Sonic wait! We aren't born with speed." Twilight said trying to catch up.

"Hm, sonic. I hope you surprise." Applejack said taking off too.

 **Next time!**

"Sonic watch out!"

"Take this!"

"Fool!"

"Is this really his power?"

* * *

 **Hello everybody hope you enjoyed this chapter and will want to see more in the near future. As always leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you wanna know future updates hit that follow and fav button. See you next time.**

 **Bye~**


	3. Surrounded and Flashbangs

**Hello everybody, hope you all like this chapter I worked my head to keep the story going so it wouldn't muck up if I posted a chapter that sucked. Also I passed my driving test, now I can legally drive anywhere if its before curphew. So I'm giving myself a pat on the back. Wait...I can't do that in words. Crap. Well pretend pat then. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Take this!" Sonic said slashing down another henchmen of king author.

"Whew, how many of them are there." Sonic said twirling a sword in his hand.

"Soul spear!" Twilight said commanding her hands lifting two fingers up as blue white spears rose from the ground piercing through the black demon swordsman decimating them into just floating dust. "I don't know sonic, they just keep coming."

"Rah!" Applejack yelled in a warcry punching and kicking away the enemy, she dodged their sword swings and jabs and retaliated with a roundhouse kick and then a uppercut sending them flying into their buddies, "I'm not sure how long I can hold out guys." Applejack said getting tired.

"Grnh! Ah!" Sonic gritted holding his right arm."damn it AJ." Sonic thought.

"Sonic! Watch out!"

"Ah!" Sonic looked up to see a sword being swung at him.

* * *

"Ow! Good one." Sonic said rubbing his arm.

"Well I am the champ of punchies." Applejack said.

"I'll say, my arm hurts now." Sonic laughed.

"Are you two gonna focus or keep acting like children." Twilight said.

"Relax Twi, you should be the one focusing. You gotta learn those spells from Merlina." Sonic told her before being hit with apple to the forehead.

"Ugh, okay." Twilight said closing her eyes and focusing her mind.

"Hey, let's go spar in the forest." Sonic whispered to Applejack.

"Yeah, it'll give her time to practice with Merlina." Applejack agreed, the two then snuck off in tip toes

"Remember Twilight, these spells are offensive just as they are defensive. If the slightest hesitation looms over you, the spell will fail." Merlina told her.

"Are you sure you want this?" She asked.

"Yes, anything to help." Twilight nodded

"Ok, I will teach soul spear."

* * *

"Hah!" Sonic shouted punching Applejack in her stomach.

"Oh yeah, try this!" Applejack said punching sonic in the face.

"Heh, nice one!" Sonic said kicking her back.

"Ok, full throtle!" Applejack said rearing her leg and kicking sonic sending him into a spiral deeper into the forest.

"Whoa! Ow!" A thud was heard.

"Uh, maybe a bit to hard." Applejack said said going where she kicked him. She then came upon sonic in a little stream with a high rock and grassy hill with a tree at the top.

"Sorry, too much for ya." Applejack teased.

"Yep! That's one strong leg." Sonic said standing up.

"What do you expect, I gotta have good looking legs and protect myself don't I." She said.

"Tch, whatever you say cowgirl." Sonic laughed.

"Heh, come on lets head back." Applejack said leaving while her butt swayed causing sonic stare intensely for a couple seconds before a reflection in the stream hit him in the eyes.

"Ah, what the? Huh?" Sonic backed up from the hill and seen something sticking atop from it. Sonic studied it before jumping from rock to rock up to the hill. After landing on top sonic noticed a sword in the rock sticking hilt to the sky.

"What?" Sonic said quizzicaly studying the sword, he looked it up and down before grabbing the hilt with both hands. He then pulled up swiftly bringing the sword out the ground and raising it to the sky.

"By the power of grayskull!" Sonic shouted. He then brought the sword to eye level scanning it vigorously.

"Hm, doesn't seem special." Sonic said, "must be some idiots dumb old sword."

"Fool!" The sword shouted opening its eyes staring sonic in the face.

"Wah! It talks." Sonic said dropping the sword as it bounced on its blade to right itself.

"How dare you speak to me like that." It said, "I am no dumb idiots sword, I am the legendary sword caliburn!"

"Caliburn?" Sonic said.

"Yes, now exscuse me while I locate the brave knight who pulled my hilt from this hill." Caliburn said.

"Your looking at him." Sonic said pointing his thumb at himself with a smug grin.

"Impossible! You are but a knave, there is no way you could wield me." Caliburn laughed.

"I'm serious, I pulled you out." Sonic said.

"Bah! I don't believe you knave." Caliburn said.

"Jeez, your annoying, and my names not knave. Its sonic the hedgehog." Sonic fussed.

"Oh very well, then I shall call you Knave the hedgehog." Caliburn told him.

"Your starting to piss me off, I came all this way to find the legendary sword that would rival king author's and what do I find. A freaking smartass." Sonic yelled.

"Well I never-oh. Looks like we got company." Caliburn smiled.

"Huh?" Sonic then looked around and seen the black demons from when they first came here. "Crap, they got us surrounded." Sonic said readying himself to fight.

"It seems that way, looks like I have no choice. Knave! Grab my hilt and show me you are worthy to wield me." Caliburn told sonic.

"Grngh, quit calling me knave!" Sonic said grabbing caliburns hilt and held it with his armored hand. "Well here goes nothing." Sonic said charging at the black demon with a slash.

* * *

"Hey Twilight, were back." Applejack said walking to Twilight who was near a tree that had been punctured many times straight through with holes. "I take it you learned a spell already."

"Yep, I been practicing it since you two left." Twilight turned around with her cape off covered in sweatbeads. She then noticed sonic wasn't with Applejack.

"Hey, where's sonic?" She asked.

"He was behind me." Applejack said looking around for the blue blur.

"Sonic!" Twilight called out. No response.

"Let's go look for him. He's probably found himself trouble." Twilight said.

"What makes you say that?" Applejack said.

"Trust me, its sonic. I just hope its not too much trouble." She said looking ahead in the forest.

"Perhaps sonic has found the sword." Merlina said.

"What makes you say that?" Twilight said.

"He's running this way." She said as sonic came running in from the distance.

"Well that was fast, sonic what were you doing out there?" Twilight said. She then noticed sonic turned around and slash at a black demon.

"Oh, you know. Went for a spar, found a sword, oh, I also found some friends." Sonic said slashing another one.

"As you can see!" Sonic said backflipping back to them readying his sword.

"Well, we gotta fight em. I ready to kick some ass, what about you Twilight." Applejack said readying her fist.

"I'm ready, let's fight!" She said. The black demons drawed near and charged at them.

"Merlina, go get cover. We'll take care of them." Sonic said.

"Ok, be careful." She said getting away from them.

"Great! Now lets go!"

* * *

 **Present time**

* * *

"Whoa! That was close." Sonic said blocking the slash with the sword. He then pushed the demons sword out of the way and slashed decimating it away.

"It feels like we've gotton no ground what so ever. We can't keep this up." Applejack said punching another demon away.

"We have to keep going! We can't give up- Aah!" Twilight was knocked on her back.

"Twi!" Sonic said defending from a demons attack. He quickly broke the guard and slashed. He then went towards Twilight, but was stopped by the black demons.

"Ah, damn you! Get out of my way!" Sonic yelled.

"Nngh, ah" Twilight rose up, she then saw the black demon jumping at her closing in. "(There's no time for me to cast.)". Twilight brought up her arms for her last defense.

"Twilight!" Applejack tried to go after her, but she was tackled by a black demon.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Sonic shouted fighting off the demons. "Is this really his Power? Is king authors goons really the beginning of his hidden power." Sonic thought.

"Twilight!"

"Cover your eyes!"

Just then a small capsule appeared and dropped on the ground, it rolled for three seconds. The capsule then flashed brightening the area disintegrating all the black demons in its path. Sonic and friends covered there eyes and waited for the flash to end. It ceased after about a minute.

"Whoa! That's one bright light." Sonic said. Sonic then saw a figure standing before them.

"Are you alright?" It asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Sonic said, "who are you?" The figure then revealed itself to be a cream colored pony, she had a grass green top that showed her belly and perfect sized breast. Sonic stared for a moment, but avoided any further contact, so he wouldn't feel someponys wrath. She wore blue short-shorts and green leggings with green boots. Her mane and tail were a light pink straightened and curled looking as smooth as silk and her eyes were tiel blue reflecting in the sun

"I am Fluttershy. What about you?" She said.

"Hm, she doesn't act like our Fluttershy at all. She's alot braver and gutsy from her." Sonic thought. "I'm sonic the hedgehog."

"Ah, ah. Knave the hedgehog." Caliburn said.

"Would you butt out you oversized letter opener."

"I'm Twilight sparkle, you really saved me Fluttershy." Twilight said. "Wow, she's definitely...different." Twilight thought.

"-and I'm Applejack, thanks for the save there partner." Applejack thanked her.

"-and you must be Merlina the Royal sorcerer, Correct?" She said pointing to Merlina who came out of hiding.

"Yes, I am." She answered.

"You know king author has a pretty penny on your head." She told her.

"Yes I am aware." Merlina calmly said.

"I also heard your trying to overthrow him as well, with that sword." Fluttershy said pointing to sonic.

"Yeah, what about it." Sonic said stepping up.

"Hm, its laughable. To think I have to join with a knave." She told him.

"I know right." Caliburn agreed.

"Be quiet you." Sonic said gritting his teeth.

"Very well, I shall accompany you on your journey. I will be surveilling you with the sacred sword. Your actions with it will determine your fate." She said.

"Eh, okay." Sonic said, "but one question.?"

"What is that?" She said.

"Could you maybe not do it so close." Sonic said as her bosom were rubbing up against his arm.

"What do you mean?" She said as if she was innocent.

"What do I mean! Haven't you ever heard of personal space, though I don't mind it that much, but still." Sonic said with a blush on his face as they began to rub more on his arm. Sonic then felt a lot of tension in the air and pressure increasing. He turned to look at a very angry Twilight who had death in her eyes. He looked back and forth between the two and held one arm up defensively.

"Wait! Twi I know what your thinking, but I didn't do anything. So don't hurt this hedgehog okay. Heh he...heh. Crap" sonic said as a bunch a smacks and hits could be heard from across the forest.

"Augh! No, not the face, OW! What did I do to deserve this!".

 **(play ending theme)**

 **(Knight of the wind)**

* * *

 **Next time:**

"I'm a bit dull."

"I can fix him up for you."

"Aah~"

"Tails?!"

* * *

 **hey everyone, hope you enjoyed. Remember to leave your thoughts in the reviews and hit that follow and fav button for updates on future chapter's. See you guys. Sorry I didn't say much at the end my nerves are shot right now.**

 **Bye~**


	4. An eventful day

**hello everybody, now I know the comedy can get irksome especially with the hedgehog we all know and love. Since sonic, yeah, a serious character. But I kinda feel like its part of his style, to be the jokey optimism hedgehog. And sorry for making him the punchline for most the chapters. For me, I guess its the only way to break the ice in the beginning of the chapter, you know to not make it awkward and all. I hope you'll be able to stick with a couple jokes here and there. Anyway, next chapter.**

* * *

"Zzz...Zzz. Ah, chili dogs. Om nom nom"

"Sonic wake up."

"Nngh, five more minutes." Sonic said rolling over.

"Knave! Wake up! A knight doesn't slack on the job!" Caliburn yelled. Sonic then rose up quills in array to be greeted by his sword and apparently superviser from dusk til dawn. Sonic rubbed his eyes.

"Man I was having a good dream too." Sonic yawned.

"Your dream may have been good, but the time to sleep is not now." Fluttershy told him.

"What do you mean?" Sonic said straightening his quills out.

"Just look outside." She said. Sonic took heed and opened his tent from when they set up camp, Fluttershy happened to have a set or two. He looked outside too see king Arthur on his mighty horse. Sonic stepped out and met the king with daggers clenching his fist. Caliburn then hopped out second beside the hedgehog.

"I see you have defeated the warriors I sent after you and the ones guarding the sacred sword." Arthur said.

"Yeah, what can I say. I don't play around, though it wasn't all me that fought them all." Sonic said opening his armored hand, Caliburn hopped into his grip. "I had some help, but let's leave them out of this. This is between you and me."

" I agree, that way they'll never ease their minds if your dead or not." Arthur said, he then kicked his horse and galloped into the far woods ahead of him.

"Fluttershy, if the others wake up." Sonic began, she looked at the hedgehog. "Tell em I'll be back soon." Sonic said taking off as quietly as he could running after Arthur. Fluttershy nodded and went back inside their tent and awaited for sonic to return.

* * *

"All right buddy, let's dance." Sonic said catching up to the king.

"Then allow me to lead!" Arthur said drawing his blade, the blade was sending out a dark aura which made a chill run up sonics spine. Arthur then sliced at sonic as they were side by side, sonic quickly blocked the strike with Caliburn and deflected it. He then struck on his own, but Arthur blocked it as well. Those strikes weren't even the beginning of their battle that was about to unfold.

"Rah!" Sonic yelled as he swung Caliburn again at Arthur, author blocked, but sonic kept the offensive and slashed every chance he got. His slashes were so fast they became mere strikes of metal in the vision of anybody else. Arthur blocked most the slashes but got struck on his arm during sonics rampant slashing. Arthur pushed back sonic and charged his sword full of the dark aura. Sonic saw this.

"You've managed to damage me. Very impressive, but not good enough!" Arthur shouted slashing a black strike at sonic, sonic ran around it to avoid being hit.

"Don't fret! There's more." Arthur said slashing more and more sending strike after strike at the blue blur. Sonic jumped up into the air avoiding each one.

"Pick up the pace Arthur, your boring me." Sonic said smugly.

"Fool!" Caliburn shouted.

'What now?" Sonic said.

"Your airborne, he brought up a facade to lure you into a trap." Caliburn said.

"What?!" Sonic shouted.

"Hah ha haha." Arthur laughed launching another strikes to sonic, sonic had nowhere to go and had taken the blow flying backwards.

"Augh! Damn it. That was cheap." Sonic said flying into a tree, he flipped himself around and sprung off it homing in on Arthur. Sonic got close and started to spin in a ball whilst swinging Caliburn striking against Excalibur, sonic bounced into the air and aimed his sword downward striking Arthurs helmet. Arthur was then knocked off balance and fell of his horse landing with a thud. He then stood up and slashed up at sonic, sonic quickly back flipped getting close shave on his tail.

"I must say, you are a formidable opponent hedgehog." Arthur said. Sonic landed with ease and readied for an attack.

"I could say the same for you. You sure know how to make a guy break a sweat." Sonic said.

"Yes, and you know how to make it a challenge to defeat you." Arthur told him.

"Well I'm not the type that gives up that easily, I also don't hold back on guys like you." Sonic said.

"Fool! If you smite me you'll not only be wanted, you'll be the most disgraceful knight in Camelot." Arthur told him.

"Guess I can't be the hero all the time." Sonic said.

"Hm, then I shall defeat you where you stand." Arthur said.

"Bring tin can!" Sonic yelled running at him, sonic slashed first but Arthur side stepped and slashed back sonic quickly moved his feet and blocked the strike. Arthur put force down on the hedgehog. Sonic kept Caliburn up still blocking and pushing back.

"Face it knave! You cannot possibly defeat me." Arthur said pushing more.

"Nngh, stop calling me knave!" Sonic said growing angry and pushing harder getting even ground. "I'M SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. HAH!" Sonic pushed one more time knocking Arthur off his balance. Sonic then broke through and slashed Arthurs Chest.

"AAUUGGHH!" Arthur yelled in pain as sonic slashed through his armor splattering blood on the hedgehog and Caliburn edge.

"Hm, that's what you get." Sonic said dropping his guard, "you don't mess with Sonic." He said walking away Caliburn on his shoulder.

"You truly are a knave."

"Ah! Shit-Augh!" Sonic screamed in pain falling to his knees, blood dropped down to the dirty soil beneath him. Sonics vision blurred slightly, he looked down at his chest and seen a huge gash across it. He lifted his gloved hand up and clenched it as blood soaked it wet til it his smelled like iron.

"Fu-ck, I wa-s to ca-reles-s." Sonic said in between his sharp breaths.

"Caliburn, I thought you were strong enough to defeat Excalibur. Were the legends wrong." Arthur said holding chest as well as his horse came to his side.

"Sorry, I'm a bit dull." Caliburn said.

"I see, well I'd rather fight on equal terms to prove which sword is better. I'll let you go this one time." Arthur said getting on his trusty steed.

"Next time we meet, one shall stand and one shall fall." Arthur said riding off.

"Damn...it." sonic said as he started make a puddle of blood beneath him.

"Sonic." Sonic looked up to see Fluttershy before him.

"I failed, and because of that I am a fool. I put myself in an assurance and I let my guard down." Sonic told her.

"Well, that is true." She said.

"Nngh, fuck me right." Sonic laughed.

"Very well, I know somepony who can help with that wound." Fluttershy said picking sonic up Bridle style.

"What about the others?" Sonic asked.

"Already took care of it." She said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Typical." Twilight said as she read a note.

"Went out for food, humph. Why didn't he ask me." Twilight scoffed ripping up the note.

* * *

 **Back to sonic...**

* * *

"Hm, nice. Haha ha- ow pain." Sonic said.

"Okay we're here." Fluttershy said. Sonic looked up and seen a sign.

"Eh? All day spa." Sonic said. Fluttershy set sonic up on his feet but kept his arm around her neck to keep him stable. She opened the door and they went inside.

"Welcome to Rainbow dash's All day spa! Where the customers always leave satisfied."

Sonic looked to see the cyan pegasus whose hair was up in a bun with hair pins going through them as usual her trademark rainbow colors were there, she wore komono with a rainbow lighting bolt and glowing magenta eyes, she also had what she lacked in their world.

"Their...Their...Their fucking huge!" Sonic thought in his head. He then felt a gut punch.

"Damn, why Flutters.".

"Hello Rainbow." Fluttershy greeted her.

"Why hello, huh? Who's the hedgehog." Rainbow said.

"A mere knave who bears the mighty sword Caliburn." She said.

"Well, what's wrong." She said crossing her arms.

"He picked a fight he couldn't win and has been wounded." Fluttershy told her.

"I see, I think I have some herbs left for a remedy bath. Just make sure he doesn't get blood in here." She said leaving them. Fluttershy nodded and they sat down on a waiting bench.

"Your going to be alright, so stop acting like your dying." Fluttershy said as she looked at the white headed sonic.

"-but I am, if I lose too much blood I'll pass away to the great chili dog stand in the sky." Sonic said.

"You could use a bath to Caliburn, get that blood off before it stains your blade." Fluttershy said.

"Yes, I am aware. It has been over a thousand years since my use." He said.

"Hm, good." Fluttershy said, " I may as well take one myself. You got your blood on me." Fluttershy said looking at her top.

"Sorry." Sonic said.

"Your baths ready " Rainbow said.

"Thanks, your alright skittles." Sonic said as they got and went to the remedy room. They entered and seen a divide and rock formations acting as walls keeping the water in. Fluttershy then took off sonics gloves and armor too, she then took off his shoes as well. She sat him at the edge and undone her clothes and threw them to the side. Fluttershy then lead sonic to the water that was filled with the herbs Rainbow talked about. Fluttershy took him to the middle where it got deeper enough to sit and reach his chest.

"Aah~" sonic said feeling the water hit his skin and wound.

"Right time to bathe you." Fluttershy said holding a wet rag and soap and sat down herself.

"Wait! Your going bathe me?!" Sonic said.

"Yes, is there a problem?" She said acting all innocent again.

"Yeah, a big one. You do realize it ain't right for a male and female to be in the same bath if they aren't married, right." Sonic said hitting the nail on the head. "Plus I can bathe myself thank you." Sonic said.

"So, I'm not good enough to bathe the person I said I would survey no matter what." She said.

"Wait, now your gonna turn this to make me the bad guy." Sonic told her, she cocked her head. "Course you are."

"Fine, just don't do anything funny." Sonic said. Fluttershy nodded and began rub the wash cloth on sonic.

"I promise." She said squeezing the rag making the water run out mixing the soap with the herbs together.

"Thanks..." sonic said.

"Hm? For what." Fluttershy said.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be a deadhog right now. You saved my life again, I don't know if I can ever pay you back." Sonic said as he was getting scrubbed on his quills.

"Mhm, don't dwell on the past. Only move forward."

"Heh, words of wisdom to heed." Sonic smiled.

"Okay, all done. Now its my turn." She said handing sonic the rag and soap.

"Huh?"

"You said you didn't know how to pay me back, so bathe me and I will receive that as payment." Fluttershy told him.

"Eh! You actually want me wash you. Isn't there something um, less lude." Sonic said. Fluttershy shook her head. "I was afraid of that."

* * *

 **I'll leave that scene to your imaginations...**

* * *

"I see your all healed up, please come back soon" Rainbow said waving by to the three.

"Yeah, no prob. Don't worry we will." Sonic said putting his gloves back on and the armor too.

"Yes, and I dare say I am looking spiffy." Caliburn said.

"Tell you what Caliburn, I know a smith in town who works on swords like you. Maybe you should pop in. Get even more elegant than you already are." Rainbow said fawning over the sword.

"Okay, next stop blacksmith." Sonic said, "we need to power you up so we can defeat the-mmph." Fluttershy covered his mouth.

"Shh, you can't tell everybody you meet about that. Some are loyal to the king and will not hesitate to call his knights to kill us." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh, sorry. So where is this smith at." Sonic asked.

"Just keep going down this street and take a left." Rainbow said.

"Right, thank you for the bath." Sonic bowed, they then left outside.

"Fluttershy, good luck." Rainbow said to herself.

"Ok, so left and..." sonic looked up and seen the sign that you couldn't miss. It read Smithy's. Sonic then rung a hanging bell at the door.

" you really think this smith can fix up Caliburn." Sonic said.

"Of course he can, he I s the best smith in Camelot." Fluttershy said.

"Alright, I guess." Sonic said the door then opened.

"Hey there, I'm-ah!"

"What can I help you with today sir."

"Tails?" Sonic said looking at the Two tailed Fox that stood in front of him. "Wait different world...well at least he exist somewhere. That puts me at ease I guess." Sonic thought. Sonic was overjoyed to know his lil bro wasn't just some image created from scratch, though sonic couldn't show it. So he put a facade instead.

"Hey, I got a busted up sword who needs a power up." Sonic said. "Think you can help out."

"Sure, smithing is my specialty. Come in." The fox said. They then enterd his shop. They came across the usual set up a smith would have, he then walked up to sonic.

"Where's the sword?" He asked.

"Right here!" Caliburn said.

"Oh! It talks." Smithy said.

"Yeah! Getting it to shut up is the trick." Sonic remarked.

"Yeah, I can fix him up for you. No problem." He said inspecting Caliburn.

"Great to hear." Sonic said. They then heard the door open again. Sonic looked to see a lavender unicorn at its step. Sonic blinked.

"Eh! So this is where you were. Jeez, you go out for a bite to eat anr you end up in Smith shop." Twilight said.

"Eh heh. Sorry." Sonic said scratching his head.

"Well, at least you didn't do anything stupid. I was worried you know." She said walking to him.

"You were worried?" Sonic said.

"Of course, y-your my friend. I care about your well being." She said blushing a bit. Sonic looked at the unicorn staring into her eyes.

"Ha...hahaha." sonic laughed.

 **(play ending theme- knight of the wind)**

"Hey! I show some worry and you laugh at me." Twilight said. Sonic then put his hand on her head and began to rub it.

"Thanks Twi, I don't know what I do without you." Sonic smiled. Twilight smiled back.

"Ahem." Caliburn said.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'll get to work right away." Smithy said. "I'd ship it." He said after.

* * *

 **Next time:**

"the lady Nimue?"

"I will defeat you in the name of the king!"

"Lets hitch a ride."

"Leave this to me."

* * *

 **hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter and stayed with the story so far. Sorry if sonics reactions wasn't up to expectations. Well as always, Leave your thoughts in the reviews and if you wanna know when future chapter's come hit that follow and fav button.**

 **Bye~**


	5. Who let the dogs out!

**Hello everybody, sorry i'm uploading late in the evening. I got a bug from my mom and I felt like shit for three days. I'm better now and I hope this chapter is good, also I beat dark souls 1 &2 and all I have to do is beat the third. Then I can rub it in from softwares face. (Not that would happen.)**

 **Anyway enjoy reading.**

* * *

"Here you go sir knight." Smithy said handing sonic Caliburn.

"Well, how do you feel Caliburn." Sonic asked the sword.

"Sonic why are you talking to a sword?" Twilight said cocking her head slightly.

"Oh right, you two never met." Sonic said holding Caliburn towards her.

"Please to meet you." Caliburn said.

"What?! The sword actually talks!" Twilight awed.

"Indeed fair Maiden, I am the legendary sword Caliburn." He spoke again.

"Everything I know is a lie." Twilight said falling into a slump.

"Great job, you broke her Caliburn." Sonic sweatdropped.

"There, there." Fluttershy said comforting the lavender mare.

"Oi!" Sonic groaned. "Well Tails-ah! I mean Smithy, see you again some time." Sonic said picking up the shaken Twilight.

"Please come back, whenever you need repairs." Smithy said waving bye.

"You bet. Alright Fluttershy, let's go." Sonic said leaving out the door.

* * *

"So now what do we do Caliburn? " sonic asked him.

"We must go see the lady of the lake." Caliburn said bouncing around.

"Lady of the lake?" Sonic said standing Twilight up.

"Yes, lady Nimue. The one who gave Arthur Excalibur." Fluttershy said.

"The lady Nimue? I see, huh? Come to think of it, Merlina told me about her earlier when we got here." Sonic said placing his hand under his chin.

"Oh yeah, Twi. Where is Merlina?" Sonic asked.

"She decided it was best if she layed low. Since she would be recognisable by the people of Camelot." She said.

"Ok, as long as she is ok." Sonic said.

"Alright, Knave. off to see the lady of the lake." Caliburn said.

"It's not knave! Ugh." Sonic said.

"Well, shall we." Fluttershy said walking past the three.

"Wait! Where's Applejack?" Sonic said.

"I'm right here!" Sonic turned around and was kicked into a tree. Sonic looked up and seen the Orange pony before him.

"Hey, glad you made it." Sonic wheezed.

"That's what you get for leaving me out there in the woods."Applejack said.

"Sorry, I won't do it again." Sonic said, "I don't want die by the quads on that pony." Sonic thought.

"Well, now the gangs all together. Let's go." Sonic said getting up and stretching.

"Getting to the lake isn't a walk away knave. We need transportation, I'm sure you all wish to have a change of pace."

"Yeah, my feet are a little sore from trying to find you guys." Twilight said.

"Let's hitch a ride." Sonic said stopping a carriage in its tracks.

"Hey what are you doing?" The man asked.

"The princess is in another castle!" Sonic said.

"The princess! I must rescue her." The man said putting on a red hat and running off.

"Alright guys, lets go." Sonic said hopping on the front of the carriage grabbing the reigns connected to the horses. The door magically opened.

"Ladies, care to ride." Sonic said imitating an upstanding Britishmen.

"Why of course dear gentlemen." Twilight said playing along.

"Don't take up to much room." Applejack said going in.

"Ok let's go." Fluttershy said.

"Uh yeah, do you mind riding inside the carriage. " sonic sweatdropped, "there's more seats in there."

"No, I'm fine." She said nonchalantly.

"It wasn't a question. Sonic said to himself flicking the reigns. The horses then took off down the trail into the forest.

* * *

"Nngh, come on sonic. Say something." Sonic thought to himself, "she's been quiet this whole time." Sonic said looking at Fluttershy who just stared ahead of them. Sonic sighed.

"Fluttershy." He said. She looked at sonic.

"Yes?" She said.

"You haven't said a thing since we left." Sonic said.

"There is no need to say anything, we are simply riding through the forest to seek the lady of the lake." She told him.

"So." Sonic said.

"Hm?"

"What does that have to do with it? If you ever have something on your mind, why not tell people." He said.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Well, you know. Talk to me." Sonic said.

"Huh?"

"Talk to me Flutters, I wanna know if something ever bothers you, or you want something, or if you ever feel down. I want to be there to help in someway or another." Sonic said placing his hand on her shoulder. Fluttershy just looked at the hedgehog.

"If I want something." She said.

"Yep that's what I said." Sonic told her taking his hand off her, after his touch left her shoulder she held on it.

"Then can I..." she began.

"Hm? What."

"Hold the reigns with you." She said

"Eh? What?"

"Can I hold the reigns with you. I'm pretty sure I spoke English." She said.

"I heard you! But why?" Sonic said.

"Are you telling a woman she can't do what she wants." She told him.

"Ah! Come on, stop making me look like the bad guy." Sonic sighed.

"Hm, but its too much fun." She said.

"Heh he, alright. Give me your hands." Sonic said as he guided her hands on the reigns overlapping his on top of hers.

"Hold it firm, but not to hard. You might spook them if you do." Sonic said.

"Right." She said. Sonic looked at her with smile, but his smile went away as they howling.

"Aarrooooo!"

"What's that?!" Sonic said looking over his shoulder past the hill they passed over. There were dogs covered in black mist running up to their carriage.

"Oh great, Arthur's dogs are here. No pun intended." Sonic said flicking the reigns really hard against the horse which they took off in a gallop.

"Fluttershy! Steer this carriage. I'll take care of the puppies. Caliburn let's go." Sonic said as he grabbed Caliburn and stood on the roof of the moving wagon.

"Sonic! What's going on?" Twilight said out the window.

"King Arthur's goons trying to stop us in our tracks." Sonic said slashing a dog away as it made a lounge to the carriage.

"I'll help." Twilight said teleport on the roof with him.

"Ok, you take the front, I got the back." Sonic said readying Caliburn.

"Right!" Twilight said focusing on the front.

"Aaroooo!"

"Here they come!" Fluttershy said as an army of dogs started to appear.

"You ready Twi." Sonic smirked.

"Leave this to me." Twilight said.

"Ok. Try to take out the bulk of them if you can." Sonic said slashing away another dog.

"You got it." Twilight said a blue aura surround underneath her. Her eyes then glowed a shade of light blue as her body was coated in a fiery blue flame. She then closed her eyes and opened them back up again.

"Soul spear barrage!" She chanted as blue fiery arrows rose from the ground and rose up to her. The dogs then came at the Two. Sonic then fended off two dogs from a double attack. The dogs then rushed around to the front of the carriage barking and snarling as they made lounges at Fluttershy, but they were shot down by Twilight's soul spears which homed in on them taking them out one by one.

"Damn Twilight." Sonic said slashing away another dog into thenother ones making them disappear.

"Your on fire." Sonic smirked. Twilight then cooled her flames and turned to sonic.

"Yeah, I am." She smirked back.

"Sonic duck!" Fluttershy called.

"Huh!?" Before sonic knew it he was knocked down by a stray dog off the wagon tackling him to the ground.

"Ah! Mangy mutt." Sonic grunted as he hit the ground.

"Sonic!" They shouted as the carriage took off with out him.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Sonic shouted knocking the dog of him and slashing him away.

"Knave! Are you alright." Caliburn.

"Yeah, I'm fine, And stop calling me knave." Sonic said.

"Whatever Knave, lets hurry and catch up to the others." Caliburn said.

"Right." Sonic said as he was about to take off.

"Your not going anywhere!"

"Huh? Augh!" Sonic was then knocked backwards by a sword that was heavy, black, and red. Sonic looked up at its owner and glared his eyes. He then parry their attack and landed away from them.

"Well, if it isn't a thorn in my side." Sonic grinned.

"You will proceed no further." The knight in armor said, this black hedgehog had caught sonic off guard.

 **(Ending theme-knight of the wind.)**

"Some things never change." Sonic said.

"I am Lancelot, knight of the round table. What is your name sir knight." Lancelot said.

"Knave the hedgehog." Caliburn said.

"Wait no it isn't-" sonic was then interrupted.

"Knave the hedgehog. Fitting name for your standards." Lancelot said. "I Lancelot challenge you to a duel, will you stand and fight or runaway."

"I'll run." Sonic said.

"Fool! Knave accepts your challenge." Caliburn said.

"Very well." Lancelot said, "I will defeat you in the name of the king!"

"Oh, boy." Sonic said.

* * *

 **Next time:**

"Stupid."

"What are you doing here!"

"I hate you..."

"Give me power!"

* * *

 **well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. As always leave your thoughts in the reviews, and if you want to know when future chapter's come out hit that fav and follow button. See you next time**

 **Bye~**


	6. Burning anger

"Now, show me what your made of, Knave!" Lancelot shouted charging at the blue blur instantly Slashing at him. Sonic brought caliburn up and blocked his sword. Lancelot exerted force, pushing down on sonic. Sonic pushed back using his other hand to equal the force digging his feet into the dirt.

"Nngh, so were gonna play rough huh? Fine by me!" Sonic said pushing back, he then parried Lancelot's poise and kicked him away into a nearby tree. Lancelot flipped back up and swung at the hedgehog in three successive swings. Sonic dodged all three and somersaulted over and jumped off Lancelot's head. Staggering forward Lancelot was open, sonic the n went in and hit him with caliburns hilt and kicking up into the air. He then jumped up for an ariel attack only to be blocked. The two then engaged in a blurry of sword clashes maintaining their ariel ground. Sonic struck only to miss and was open. Lancelot then kneed sonic in his stomach and bringing his arm down slamming sonic towards the ground bringing up dirt and rubble. Amidst the cloud of dust caliburn was thrown at Lancelot, he brought up his sword and blocked it. Sonic then jumped up grabbing caliburn back and slashing at Lancelot hitting his armor knocking him a few feet away. Sonic landed and readied himself.

"*huff* man, at least I'm putting up a sweat. This would be boring if I didn't." Sonic said.

"Yes, it has been quite a century since I've felt a real battle." Caliburn said.

"I will admit, I was being careless to take you lightly, but now to show my true power." Lancelot said holding his sword in a stance.

"Give me power!" He said as his sword turned a blood red and aura shrouded in dark mist.

"What's he doing?!" Sonic said holding Caliburn with both hands.

"He's borrowing Arondight's power to finish us off." Caliburn explained. Lancelot's charging was completed and his aura changed. He then rushed forward catching sonic off guard and slashing at him, sonic narrowly dodged it, but recieved a cut on his cheek. After that Lancelot's strikes became faster, sonic could hardly keep up his ground stepping back and blocking each hit.

"Whoa! Since when'd you get serious." Sonic sweated.

"Rah!" Lancelot yelled slashing at sonic again.

"Augh!" Sonic yelled flying backwards tumbling on the ground dropping Caliburn in the process.

"Now I'll finish this!" Lancelot said stepping towards the grounded hedgehog. Sonic looked up and seen him standing over him.

"Your quest ends here!" He said.

"Damn it!" Sonic said clenching his fists, "it can't end here, there's still so much I need to know. I still need to do things.". Lancelot brought up his sword.

"Twilight!" Sonic shouted to the top of his lungs. Just then Arondight was knocked from Lancelot's hands sliding across the ground.

"Sorry we're late." Both hedgehogs looked over to see Twilight who was the one fired a soul arrow at Lancelot's sword.

"Thank Celestia." Sonic said, he then spun around low kicked Lancelot knocking him down. Sonic then ran over and grabbed Caliburn.

"It's over Lancelot." Sonic said walking over to Arondight and picking it up.

"Damn." He said.

"Please spare him." The two looked over to see Fluttershy, "Fluttershy?" They both said.

"Even now...your still protecting me. Fluttershy..." Lancelot said gritting his teeth.

"Hm?" Sonic said.

"It needs to be the other way around...I need...no...I want to protect you. Please, let me at least have that." He said.

"Whoa dude! Get ahold of yourself. " sonic said to him.

"What did you say to me!" He yelled.

"I don't know what business you two have, but sulking over something like that is pathetic."

"Why you-"

"Take action!" Sonic said.

"Huh?"

"Its obvious she's with us, so if she means so much your groveling. Try to take her back." He told him.

"Fluttershy..." Twilight said looking at her. She stared at the scene before them without any expression whatsoever.

"What will you do Lancelot?" Sonic asked him. Lancelot looked over at Fluttershy removing his helm cover revealing blood red eyes.

"I'm going to take you back with me Fluttershy, it won't be now, but..." he started. Fluttershy stared.

"I'm going to bring our family back together, no matter how many defeats I take. We are going to be together again!" He shouted. Fluttershy's expression then softened into a small smile.

"Until then, stay alive." She said as her hair flowed with the wind. Sonic then walked away from Lancelot back to the three ponies.

"Partner, I'm proud. Those were some fine words you spoke." Applejack said punching Sonics shoulder.

"He is like me in a way, broken and searching for resolve." Sonic said.

"Huh?" She said.

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud. Come on, let's go." Sonic said walking away.

"You heard him too, didn't you." Applejack said.

"Yeah..." Twilight said.

"What do you think he meant."

"I don't know, it sounds like something serious happened to him." She said.

"Let's go, before he leaves us behind." Fluttershy said walking past the two. The two looked at each other and nodded going forward.

"Augh!" They heard sonic shout. All hearing his yell they darted forward toward the direction of his voice. Running through the woods and coming upon a clearing leading to the lake, arriving on scene they see sonic knocked on the ground out cold.

"Sonic!" Twilight said running out to him, but Fluttershy jerked her back by the arm.

"Don't." She said.

"What?! Why?" She asked.

"My your as perceptive as always Darling." A woman in a black garb appeared, her hair resembled Rarity's only it wasn't curled, rather her hair was straightened, sleek and long, reaching past her butt.

"Rarity. Its been awhile." Fluttershy said.

"Yes it has...dear sister." She said Standing next to sonic.

"So I guess knocking out men is the only way you can get one." Fluttershy said. This irked the white unicorn.

"For your information, that is most certainly not the case." Rarity said, "however, there's no way I can let you all reach the lake. Ask this guy." Rarity said mushing her foot on sonics fallen body.

"Stop that!" Twilight said bringing up soul spears ready to fire.

"Ooh~ fiesty. Is this your man." Rarity smirked she then pulled out a sword, a katana. She then held over Sonics neck.

"No! Stop it, don't kill him." She cried. Rarity smirked even more as her eyes became pinpricks.

"I see, does he know?" She said. Twilight stepped back furrowing a angry expression.

"Ahahaha, that priceless. So he's completely oblivious to love, well then I won't kill a man who can't even see a girls emotions." She said pointing the sword at them. "Any man like that, is trash that needs to rot for eternity."

"Shut up!" Twilight said growing angrier than before. Red flames started to spark in random places around them.

"Wonder how he'll feel knowing I killed a girl who admired him. Oh! I can't wait, I wanna see his face when I do it." She said feeling her body up and down, "I'm already getting chills through my body."

 **(Warning about to get foul. If you are offended by any words. I apologize.).**

"How sick can you get." Applejack said raising her fist.

"Its one of the reasons why she can't get a man." Fluttershy said, "she kills them."

"Damn, what kind of fucked up world does she live in." Applejack said growing sweatbeads.

"Enough meddling around, I wanna see his pathetic face squirming with emotions of guilt, anger, sadness, and, fear." She said rushing forward.

"I told you to shut up the fuck up, you fucking Cunt!" Twilight burned as a pillar of fire erupted from underneath her making Rarity step backwards away from her. The pillar consumed Twilight leaving nothing but her silhouette from the flames.

"What the fuck is going on. Twilight?" Applejack said watching the spectacle happen. The flames dissipated revealing Twilight with an altered appearance. Her lavender skin was pure white leaving a glow with a warm feel. Her hair was coated in flames as was her tail was the same. Then her cutie mark appeared across her chest brandished in flames as an aura of heat and fire swirled around her. Her eyes turned red and her horn extended a little whilst a wings sprung from her back in a vibrant light.

"Oh my, what horrid fashion. Flames don't suit you darling." She said charging at her. Twilight stood in her place and waited.

"I say you look better in red!" Rarity said slashing at her. Twilight then caught the blade between her two finger.

 **(Play ending theme- knight of the wind.)**

"Flare Emission." She incanted. Flames then bursted from her body and hit Rarity away from her sending her flying backwards into tumble to the ground.

"Ha...Ahaha...AHAHAHAAHAH!" She laughed, she slowly stood up grasping her katana in a tight grip.

"I don't remember pain, its been a long time." She said, "you may be worth the challenge, although I don't go easy-" She said as a black aura surrounded her katana.

"On little fucking bitches like you!" She yelled.

"Bring it, you slut." Twilight said beckoning her with her hand.

"Don't..."

"I can't wait!"

* * *

 **Next time:**

"Kill..."

"Stop it now."

"Lance?"

"Chaos...Blast!"

* * *

 **hey guys, we're back with KOW and MOC. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I can't wait to get started again. Anyways, if you liked this chapter leave your thoughts in the reviews and don't forget to stay updated by hitting the follow and fav button. See you guys next time.**

 **Bye~**


	7. Finale? (Abrupt end)

**Before we start, one thing I need to explain. This particular side series is going to end abruptly. I can't finish it mainly because there is way to much to tell into story. And 25 fuckin chapters for sonic adventure would just be filler and so would the rest of the story. So this is the finale for this story. It sucks I know, its a shitty way to end it. But keeping up with both is hard even if its just reactions. So let me all know how you feel about this ending. And next week we will start on the next two part chapter for Sonic's adventure.**

 **(Play-Megalovania)**

"Flame burst." Twilight said shooting fire balls up into the the air, they then exploded bursting into hot embers falling from the sky to the ground. Rarity darted to Twilight avoiding the embers with her flexibility as she closed the gap between them. She then slashed at Twilight who side stepped out of the way and roundhouse kicked. Rarity ducked and tried a low kick, Twilight jumped up and preformed an axe kick. Rarity brought her arm up and defended against it. Twilight smirked.

"Flame viel." Twilight said as flames engulfed her body in a coat of fire as it burned through Rarity's garb. Acting on instant, Rarity took her katana and slashed upward making Twilight retreat backwards. Rarity then lept forward bringing her knee up to hit Twilight in her stomach, Twilight pivoted back grabbing her knee and slinging her around throwing her away then jumping up and bringing her knee down on Rarity's stomach hitting the ground. Rarity felt the force crush some of her ribs and coughed up spurts of blood staining Twilight with it.

"Oh Fuck! That's it, pain. I haven't felt this in so long." She said as Twilight's knee dug into her stomach. Rarity cluthed onto Twilight clothes with her hand and pulled her weight flipping her over and somersaulted over her landing away from her. Holding her herself Rarity stumbled to keep herself standing, but she pressed herself on.

"I got to say, you proved to be worth the challenge, but I can't hold it any more." Rarity said making signs and using her sword to cut herself. Her blood the dripped out on the ground as it made a pentagram and started to glow. Slowly something came out of it, Rarity laughed.

"Hahaha, sorry, but this time you'll have to deal with two of me." Rarity said as a excact replica rose from the circle. It sheathed out a sword made of water.

"-and now I'm gonna extinguish that little flame of yours." Rarity said as the clone made its way to Twilight, slashing at her. Twilight dodged, but got backlash from the water flying at her, even though they were little droplets, they still stung her. The clone went for another slash, Twilight dodged and jumped up and stayed airborne flapping her wings together to get away from the water katana.

"Nice try, its going take a lot more than that to get away from us." Rarity said coming down from the air with her foot on Twilight's back barreling down to the ground in tumble next to Sonics body. Twilight pushed herself to try and get up only to be put down by Rarity's foot.

"Sorry darling it seems I won." Rarity smirked smushing her foot into Twilight's back.

"Kill..." Rarity said, "all I do is kill and it always satisfies me." She said as she rubbed Twilight In the dirt as her flames died and she returned to her normal self.

"Stop it now!" They heard sonic shout, everyone looked over to see sonic shaking. Struggling to get up.

"Oh, Mr. Hero. Finally awake." Rarity said wickedly. "You woke up just in time to hear the screams of a young girl." Rarity said taking her katana and stabbing it through Twilight's hand. She shrieked with pain writhing underneath Rarity's.

"I said stop it!" Sonic said as a black aura glowed around him.

"Oh! But its so fun, what are you gonna do?" She smirked wriggling the blade in Twilight's hand making the unicorn cry in agony.

"Stop it...I'll kill you." Sonic said as his normal cobalt blue disappeared, instead it was replace with a dark black. He turned his head and his pupils were nowhere to be seen. His warm smile was not its usual, instead it was replaced with hate, grimace, and malice towards the white pony.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Rarity said as she kept pressing on making Twilight cry in pain. Sonic had enough.

"Thats it! Let's go you psycho bitch!" Sonic said fully transforming into dark super sonic. He disappeared and reappeared knocking Rarity off her balace and puching her straight toward the sky. Sonic then pulled the resting katana in Twilight's hand. Sonic looked at her as her faced was stained with her tears and her blood soaking underneath her hand. Then Rarity's clone stepped up behind the hedgehog and prepared to slice him. But sonic caught the blade with his hand used the other to stab it int the chest. Pulling out of the clone it dispersed.

"Don't go and forget about me!" Rarity said coming down from the sky getting into a axe kick bringing her foot down on the hedgehog's head sending his face onto the ground, she then bounced away from the hedgehog.

"Sonic..." Twilight said still crying softly. Sonic then stood up from the blow not even phased by the unicorn blow. Rarity brought up her arms ready to defend. Sonic stepped forward towards her making his way over. Rarity tried to budge, but she couldn't. She just stared at the black hedgehog, his eyes were souless, bent on killing her. She had to move, but she couldn't.

"Why? Why can't I move." Rarity said.

"Fear!" Dark sonic said getting closer. "Your afraid of me."

"W-what?" She said getting pinpricks in her eyes.

"Your afraid to die."

"No...I'm...not." she said as sonic inched closer.

"Then why are your legs shaking." dark sonic said inching at her.

"No...Please...I don't wanna die." Rarity said dropping on her knees tears coming out of her eyes.

"This isn't good." Fluttershy said.

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked.

"Think about it, if he kills her. he'll be no more of a monster than she is." she said, "Not only that, "he" will step in."

"lance?" Applejack said

"No. Someone else." She said.

"Please, don't kill me." Rarity cried.

"then you shouldn't have messed with my friends." Dark sonic said bringing up the katana to Rarity's neck as her tear drops hit the blade.

"Sonic...don't do it...your better than this." Twilight said as she passed out. Hearing her words sonic's grip loosened, but it tightened again clenching the sword.

"No...I must fight it...don't let my emotions get to me." Sonic said as his hand pressed the sword against Rarity's neck.

"it's no use...my anger...its controlling my body. I can't stop myself." Sonic said fighting his mind for self control.

"Then I'll take it from here."

"Huh?!" Before sonic knew it he was punched in the gut falling to the ground falling out of his dark super form.

"Ah! What? Why did you-" sonic said as he looked up. After looking up his eyes shrank to the size of peas.

"What the hell?! There's no way...how?!" Sonic said in disbelief.

"You and her have spent enough time here already. I'll be taking the reigns from now on Sonic."

"Why?! How is this possible? Answer me damn it." Sonic said.

"All in time Sonic, for now. Return to Equestria, they'll need you soon."

"Damn you! I don't want to believe it." Sonic said.

"You are not what you think you are Sonic."

"Huh?"

"You'll find out later, for lets forget you ever saw me."

"What? Augh!" Sonic was then knocked out sprawled on the ground.

"So you decided to step in huh?" Fluttershy said.

"Well, he didn't intentionally try to kill Rarity. I understand since she was hurt."

"You would've done the same." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, I will admit that. This is for the best though."

"Yes, of course." Fluttershy said.

"Ah. I see you haven't changed Applejack."

"Yeah well, you know me." Applejack said.

"That's good. Well, I'm going send these two back."

"Okay."

"Alright, Caliburn. Come over here."

"Of course." The sword said bouncing over.

"Alright, let's do this."

"Yes." He said. The hedgehog casted a shadow over the two bodies as a wormhole opened up in the sky. A gloved hand then waved itself over them coating them in a green aura. They then started to float up to the sky towards the wormhole.

"See you next time sonic."

Twilight and Sonic then were sucked up through the wormhole as it narrowed and closed itself.

"See you soon...Son."

 **okay let me know how you feel about this chapter.**

 **See you next time**


End file.
